


road gig

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Dutch has a plan for the night.





	road gig

They were being too damn _loud_. Arthur's rough moans, the slap of their skin together, Dutch's breathless praises and commands. A tent in the middle of camp was never a good idea, but the canvas walls were better than nothing in terms of privacy. They couldn't be seen, but Arthur knew that they could definitely be heard. And if not by everyone than just the people still awake in the vicinity. And Arthur was highly certain that Dutch was on a power trip because of it.

Right before this had started, Arthur had just switched with Charles for night watch, and had been curious as to why Dutch was still up, smoking outside the door to his tent. As soon as he had seen Arthur he had curled his finger at the man. Arthur followed him inside the warm space, expecting a friendly chat.

What he hadn't anticipated was for Dutch to push him onto the cot. Before he could get up, he was pinned down, Dutch's strong hands gripping his wrists together, solid weight of his body keeping Arthur from moving.

Once his brain registered he wasn't in danger, his cock was immediately interested and Arthur tried to give some sort of weak protest despite the sudden arousal. It was stopped by Dutch's mouth claiming his own, all forceful lips and an intruding tongue that Arthur gladly sucked on. He was then aware of how hot he felt under Dutch, and Arthur pulled at his held wrists.

"Come on, Dutch," Arthur rasped. "Least lemme get outta my clothes first." He knew logically that fucking in camp at night was a very bad idea, but he couldn't help it. Dutch was nosing at his neck, nipping at the skin.

Dutch let Arthur go, and they both sat up. It was too dark to see properly, but Arthur could feel his straining eyes trying to adjust. Tonight it was almost a full moon and it was clear. Soon he'd be able to make out blurry shapes. But for now he just worried about shedding his gear.

There was a lot of it. He hadn’t had time to remove it for the night just yet. He felt Dutch's hands expertly help, going along the buttons and clasps until Arthur was able to shrug off the fabric. Then he was fully naked, and when he reached out, he felt Dutch's bare chest, the curly splattering of hair.

Then he was being pushed down again, Dutch's breath ghosting over his mouth.

"I need you, Arthur. Need you so bad."

Arthur swallowed, throat tight with want. He wrapped his arms around Dutch's broad back and held him close, inhaled his scent that was as familiar as camp, as horses and the fire.

"Then take me," Arthur murmured before slotting their lips together.

He felt Dutch roll his hips down, shivered at the heavy slide of the older man's covered cock against his own bare one. The material of his pants was rough, but the bite of it only made Arthur ache that much more. His moan was muffled and he pushed upwards, delighting in the intense friction.

Dutch hooked his arm under Arthur's right leg and pulled it up, the back of the knee resting in the crook of his elbow. It left Arthur open, more exposed.

"How do you want it?" Dutch asked, being sweet for once. He usually took, not often accepting Arthur's suggestions.

The question caught Arthur's lust hazed mind off guard. He huffed, breath coming out of his nose. "However you want me," he tried.

Dutch laughed, a low rumble. "Arthur, really? That's the best you can do?"

The playful chiding warmed Arthur's cheeks. He gave a long sigh into the darkness and tried to remember to keep his voice down. "Well, I dunno, Dutch. There's only a few ways to do it, and I ain't too picky."

Truth be told Arthur had his preferences, especially when it came to Dutch, but right now he was tired and willing to do anything Dutch wanted.

"All right, then," Dutch said. He sat up fully and grabbed Arthur's other leg. This he moved towards the right before releasing him. "On your knees, boy." He accompanied his words with a light smack to the side of Arthur's thigh.

The command twisted Arthur's stomach pleasantly. He quickly rolled over before lifting himself to his knees, forearms keeping his upper body raised. A callused hand slid over his hips, fingernails pressing in just so. Arthur let his forehead touch the cot, back dipping a fraction as he waited.

The hand left him and Arthur felt the coolness of the air seep into him from the lack of contact. He heard Dutch rummaging blindly through things he kept near the cot until there was that familiar sound of a lid being unscrewed. Arthur gave his cock a few slow strokes, humming softly at the feel. When he felt Dutch come close once more he stopped and waited.

The thick fingers, usually covered in rings were now greased. Arthur was reminded of a few weeks ago when he had stolen a jar of lard from the store in Valentine, at the time not knowing why Dutch wanted it since he wasn’t the one doing the cooking. Now he knew, and Arthur sucked in a sharp breath as those fingers stroked carefully along his hole, pressing in just a sliver before moving away.

It was a dreamy madness, listening to Dutch's heavy breathing and feeling the slick pass of his fingers. Arthur could have fallen asleep, and he almost did until Dutch finally pushed a finger inside as deep as he could go.

"Good Lord," Dutch hissed. "How are you this hot inside?" He rotated his finger before pressing in another next to it. "And so damn tight. Arthur, you're perfect."

Arthur groaned when those fingers twisted and wiggled, pressing against his insides, making room. Dutch was being uncharacteristically careful, and Arthur relished it. He moved the hand that had been holding onto his cock and touched Dutch's stretching fingers. He heard the harsh inhale from the older man and grinned.

Arthur felt the grease smeared all over and used it to help ease in his own finger next to Dutch's. He marveled at his own heat, just as Dutch had. It wasn’t an easy fit, but Arthur tried to work together until he loosened enough for another one of his own fingers. He didn't realize he was panting, drool slipping from his open mouth and dampening the blanket underneath him until Dutch pulled his fingers out. The pleasantly full feeling was gone, and his own hand was nudged away.

"That's enough," Dutch husked, caressing Arthur's back. "I'm gonna have you now."

Arthur let his chest touch the cot, raising his ass as well as he could. He felt the soft tip of Dutch's cock press against him and rub, up and down torturously until Dutch got too worked up and slowly eased himself in. It was a gradual slide that didn't stop until Dutch was completely in.

Focused on breathing, Arthur swallowed down his moan. He pushed back against Dutch, needing him to move, to get on with it. He was impatient.

"Dutch, please. Hurry up," Arthur managed to get out.

A light swat to his ass. Dutch clicked his tongue. "I'll move when I feel like it, dear."

Arthur rolled his eyes before shutting them. He squeezed his muscles tight as he could, and Dutch swore quietly. Arthur grinned and did it again. He didn't stop until Dutch grabbed both his hips and pulled out. For a moment Arthur though Dutch was going to leave him like that, but then Dutch was sliding back in, all smooth and slow.

Dutch did it again, over a few times until he seemed to lose patience with himself and drove forward with much more force. The slap of skin hit Arthur's ears a second before he felt it, and he bit into the blanket, trying to keep quiet.

"This what you wanted, Arthur?" Dutch breathed. "To be claimed?" His voice was strained, struggling somewhat to keep level.

Arthur was able to turn his head, let the blanket fall from his mouth. "Weren't it you who called me in here, pushed me down and kissed me first?"

The smack to his ass was harder this time, and Arthur snapped his mouth shut, forcing breaths through his nose.

"Don't you be gettin' smart with me, boy," Dutch hissed. He gave a few shorter thrusts that had more power behind them.  "I raised you better than that."

"Yes, sir." Arthur felt the smile twitch at his lips. "You sure did."

Dutch brought an arm to Arthur's chest and raised him up, the both of them balanced on just their knees, toes digging into the cot. The angle changed and it sent a harsh spark through Arthur’s veins. He felt Dutch's cock dig that much deeper into him.

"That's right," Dutch mumbled into Arthur's ear. He bit at it, none too gently. "I made you into this, didn't I." It wasn't a question.

Arthur twisted his head just enough to bring their mouths together sloppily. He chewed on Dutch's bottom lip until the man growled. When he released it, Arthur said, "You talk too much."

"Ain't you just the sweetest lay, my dear boy," Dutch huffed, and it was full of teasing fondness. He held Arthur tightly to him, rolling his hips.

Arthur found purchase on Dutch's strong arm across his chest. The new position sat him just right on Dutch's cock, and with every push upwards Arthur felt himself slipping towards the edge.

"Ah, hell, Dutch, I'm almost finished." Arthur gasped for air, and it turned into a choked sob as Dutch grabbed his cock and stroked him fast, just how he liked it when he was this close.

"My boy," Dutch purred. "My darling boy." The words were like fraying silk to Arthur's ears and he couldn’t hold in his sob.

Dutch gave a final push, and then Arthur was there, making a mess of Dutch's hand and the blanket below. He felt Dutch shudder against him, breath hot on his cheek. The frenzy of it all calmed, and Arthur felt himself turned around in Dutch's arms.

He was kissed, and it felt like the last drink of water before your thirst was sated. Dutch let their foreheads fall together softly.

"You're too good for me," Dutch said, and it was so quiet that Arthur barely heard it, more so felt the words across his lips.

"I reckon I just might be... ya old man."

Dutch's laugh was loud enough that he surely woke a few of the others.


End file.
